You And I Collide
by foreverasianfusion
Summary: Mike Chang had expected to have the perfect Valentine's Day with his girlfriend. However, when tragedy strikes, his plans, as well as his life, change drastically.
1. Prolouge

_a/n Hello there. This is going to be a multi chapter fic, mostly focusing on Tina/Mike but the whole glee club will be featured at some time. I sort of love angst, so that prompted me to write this. I hope you enjoy it!_

**You And I Collide**

Mike Chang hadn't really thought about how he and Tina were going to spend Valentine's Day.

But, sitting on the cold, stiff chair in the hospital's waiting room, he knew that _this _wasn't the plan.

He thought maybe they'd be dancing together around his living room.

Or maybe eating a romantic dinner at Breadstix in the soft candle light.

Possibly taking a moonlight walk to the park by his house where he told her he loved her.

He pondered the idea of singing for her, a heartfelt song in which he would let every feeling and emotion he had towards her out in a beautiful ballad.

But now, all of these dreams, these imaginings of pure perfection, couldn't happen.

Because as he sat relatively unharmed, save for a few scratches, Tina laid unconscious in a hospital bed.

And Mike didn't know what to do with himself.

_Yeah. This is just the prologue._

_I'm off to meet Dianna Agron now, but I'm going to hopefully finish the first chapter when I get home._

_Like the idea? Hate it? Let me know please! :)_

_Xo Carolala_


	2. Chapter 1

_Howdy everyone :) Sorry this took forever to get up. I'm sick and I'm in a play (I'm the lead, hollaaaaa) so I haven't had enough time to update. I already wrote a bunch of chapters, I just haven't had time to type it up. But yeah, sorry about that. _

_And by the way. This story is going to have flash backs and then go to the present. Flash backs are in italics, the present is in _regular type_. _

_Most chapters will be longer than this by the way. And I think I'll put up two chapters this week because I feel bad about keeping you all waiting._

_Okay this is enough of an intro. Onwards!_

You and I Collide- Chapter One

_Mike Chang was worried. _

"_Tee, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Of course I am, you dork! What's the worst that can happen?"She laughed, grabbing another book from her locker._

"_Oh I don't know, someone could tackle you?" He responded, his worry evident in his tone._

"_Well if I get the ball, wouldn't someone have to protect me? The defender or something, right?" the young Asian girl asked as she closed her locker._

"_You won't have to worry about that. Because you won't touch the ball."_

"_We'll see, Mike. If the ball comes to me, I'm playing." She grinned and grabbed his hand, starting down the hallway. "I promise, Mike. Nothing is going to happen."_

_Shaking his head, he sighed. "You don't know that Tee. Football players are vicious on the field."_

"_Good! I want them to be hard on me. This could be fun!"_

"_Tina… please, just lay there. Okay?" Mike pleaded._

_She paused. "I'll consider it."_

"_Consider it? Tina.. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." _

"_Mike, you play football all the time and you're fine! I can handle myself thank you very much." He could tell that she was getting aggravated with him._

"_I know you can, I just want to make sure nothing happens to you." _

"_Then cover me on the field." She shrugged. "I doubt the ball will even come to me, I'm just saying that I'd play if I had to."_

"_Well I'll make sure you don't have to." Mike assured her._

_The petite girl rolled her eyes. "My hero."_

"_My damsel."_

"_Woah woah woah. Do I have to give you the feminism speech or something? I was kidding about the hero thing."She warned playfully._

"_Yeah yeah, I know. You don't need anyone to save you." He leaned in to peck his lips._

"_Exactly." She giggled and squeezed his hand. _

_He paused to glance at her. "You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" Mike admitted._

_She stopped walking to look at him and then pushed him against the lockers to kiss him deeply."Oh I know." _

"Mike… Mike?... Mike!" Mike snapped out of his musings to find a teary eyed Rachel Berry eyeing him warily. "Mike… I'm so sorry."She spoke slowly, leaning over to hug him gently.

He didn't move, made no effort to reciprocate the gesture and only let out a small "Thank you", his voice breaking on the last syllable.

Rachel moved to sit next to him, staying quiet. It was odd, Mike noted, that Rachel was being quiet. It made all of this so _real_. The way everyone was tip-toeing around him, unsure of if he was stable enough or not for conversation, scared him. All he wanted was his girlfriend to wake up. He wants her to run through the ICU doors, and hug him and kiss him and hold him close to tell him everything would be alright.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Tina was unconscious, unable to do anything. She wasn't gone, he knew that thankfully. But she wasn't there either. And the fact that this was all his fault hurt him more than anyone else could even comprehend. It was taking all he had to not fall apart right there.

He looked down at the cast on his arm. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. How the hell did he get so lucky, left with just a broken arm while Tina was in a coma. His mind drifted to the accident, where everything went wrong. He tried to block out the image of Tina's mangled body on the pavement. He swallowed.

"She'll come out of this, Michael," she shakingly reassured. "We all know that Tina is strong."

"I know," he agreed quietly, wiping at his eyes.

He knows that Tina is strong. It was himself that he was worried about.

_a/n_

_Hola._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Review, eat dim sum, love Tike!_

_**xo Carolala**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. Thanks for the amazing support so far!_

_Here is chapter two! :)_

You and I Collide- Chapter 2

"Hey man…" Finn greeted sullenly as he sat next to Mike. "How are you holding up?"

Mike shook his head. "I'm not." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "It's taking everything I have to not fall apart."

Finn awkwardly leaned over to pat his friend on the back. "She'll be okay, Mike."

"You don't know that," the lanky dancer choked out.

Finn swallowed and fidgeted with his hands. "Have you… have you seen her yet?"

The Asian boy looked down. "I…I can't. I can't bring myself to go in there… knowing what I'm going to see… knowing that it's all my fault." He could feel tears start to form in his eyes, and he frantically swiped at his tear ducts to keep them from falling. "It's all my fault."

"Mike, it's not your fault at all." Finn assured him.

"It is, Finn." Mike's voice begin to raise slightly. "I was the one driving."

"_**And she will be loved, she will be loved. Oh…**__"Mike sand along to the radio, keeping his eyes on the road._

"_You should sing more, Mike. In glee, I mean." Tina pondered out loud. "You're really good."_

"_I'm alright. Definitely not as good as you," he teased, looking away from to road for a second to flash her an adoring smile._

"_Sappy now, are we?" she grinned, chuckling when he nudged her shoulder in response. "God, I love you so much."_

_Smirking, he nodded. "I know."_

"_Oh that's how you want to act? Fine then." She laughed. "I guess you should just take me home then. It's a shame you didn't say you loved me back, since my parents aren't home."_

"_Come on, Tee. You know I love you." He smiled. "I love you a lot." _

_She chuckled. "Yeah yeah whatever. I hope you realize how much of a big deal that is, by the way. Bribing you with a promise of an empty house."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm a feminist. Using sexual means to bribe you to say you love me is way against the feminist code." _

"_Oh? So does that mean we can't make out or…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow playfully._

"_We'll see, dork." She nudged his shoulder lightly._

_Mike smiled as he stopped at a red light and turned to face his girlfriend. "I love you, though. In all seriousness." _

_She grinned and leaned over to kiss him softly. "I love you too." She giggled as he pulled her head towards his for another kiss, this one more deeper and passionate than the last. After a few moments of passionately kissing, Tina pulled away. "Green light."_

"_Oh darn." He chuckled, and started driving through the intersection. "By the way, Tee, what do you want to do on Valentine's-"_

_He didn't get to finish his question. His voice was cut off by the deafening sound of metal hitting metal. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he heard a blood chilling scream of his name before his world faded to black._

"Mike, he ran a red light. It wasn't your fault."

Mike shook his head. "I should have been more careful."

Finn sighed. "Mike… I think you should go see her."

"I know I know I should but… I don't know if I can handle seeing her." He sniffled slightly and cleared his throat, tying to control his emotions.

"Tina needs you, Mike…" Finn replied quietly.

"I know she needs me, Finn." Mike took a deep breath. "You're right… I should go."

The tall quarterback nodded and sighed in relief. "Do you want me to go with you, man?"

"No, I need to do this alone" He stood up. "Thanks Finn." He smiled weakly at his friend before rushing out of the waiting room and down the hallway that led to the intensive care unit.

Tina's parents had told him to come in whenever he was ready to see her. Was he ready? He wasn't sure. But, as he neared her room, he was sure of one thing. Tina needed him, and he promised himself that he'd always be there for her no matter what.

He stopped in front of her room, room 204. His hands gripped the door knob and he took a deep breath. _This is it_ he thought to himself. Slowly, he turned the door handle and pushed the door open.

He was me by three bodies, but only two sets of eyes turned to look at him. The only pair of eyes he wanted to see where shut in a seemingly peaceful slumber.

He felt his breath hitch as he walked towards her unmoving form. Crouching next to her bed, he bit back the tears that were forming.

"H-hi, Tee."

_Review?_

_Merci beaucoup!_

_I hope you guys are liking the story? I haven't gotten a lot of feedback so I'm not sure. Is it too depressing? Let me know, if you don't mind! :)_

_**xo Carolala**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey there._

_I hope you guys are enjoying this story! :)_

_Here is chapter 3!_

You and I Collide:Chapter 3

"H-Hi Tee." Mike choked out as he let his eyes settle on the broken girl in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was how weak she looked. It was in direct contrast to the strong girl he knew was inside her. The fact that she was so pale and frail in front of her scared him. Walking over to her unconscious form, he took her hand in his and crouched next to her. "Hey, beautiful" he whispered, slowly running his thumb across her hand. He relished in the feel of her hand over his, and the warmth that spread through his body was the one way that he reminded himself that the girl he loved was still there, somewhere.

However, despite that one sign of reassurance, he realized that she wasn't the Tina he knew and loved. It scared him how she hadn't waken up ever since the accident. The doctor had explained to him that she was in a sort of coma, and that she would wake up when her body was ready. He looked at her fragile form and took a deep breath. She was pale. Almost as white as the sheets surrounding her. Her arms were littered with bandages, hiding the cuts that would surely lead to scars. Her heart monitor beat steadily, a sign that she was alive. But seeing her like this, seemingly barely holding on, made reality hit Mike. Tina wasn't okay. The girl he was madly **in love** with was in the hospital, unconscious, while he was left with a barely broken arm.

_Mike knew he was in love with Tina early on in their relationship. But everything she did make him fall in love with her a little more. _

_When Tina told him she had prepared a song for him for Valentine's day, he was shocked and flattered. When the day came for her to sing, he realized how nervous she was._

"_You okay, Tee?" he asked her as they walked hand in hand into the choir room. _

_She snapped out of her musings to look up at him. "Uh huh, fine."_

"_Are you sure? You seem pretty lost in thought there."_

"_Yeah." she shrugged. "I was just thinking. About us."_

"_What about us?" he questioned, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs set up in the choir room. _

"_I just…" she sat down, fidgeting with her hands. He realized this was a nervous tick of hers, and he found it absolutely adorable. _

_Mike took her hand in his and squeezed lightly. "You just…? Just what, Tee?"_

_She paused and then smiled up at him. "I really love you" Her bottom lip quivered slightly. "So much.."_

"_Tee.. are you crying? Aw Tina…" he pulled the whimpering girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't cry, beautiful." She sniffled in response. "Tina, why are you crying? Did I say something?" he questioned, stroking her hair soothingly._

_The small Asian girl laughed and pulled away from him, wiping at her eyes. "No, no you didn't do anything. I'm just in love, and I'm an emotional person so that's just a bad mix."_

"_A bad mix how? I think it's a perfect mix." _

_She rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course you do. You think everything I do is perfect, or cute, or adorable, or some sort of compliment."_

_He pecked her lips and smiled. "Well obviously. That's because I'm madly in love with you."_

"Mike… are you alright, son?"

Mike was snapped back to reality by the voice of Mr. Cohen-Chang. He nodded solemnly in response. "Yeah… I'm okay." Both of the men knew that was a lie. He sniffled slightly and stood up, kissing Tina's cheek before walking over to her dad. "Any word from the doctor?"

"Yeah.." Mr Cohen-Chang started. "Maybe you should sit down, Mike.."

Mike looked over at the older man in alarm. "How bad is it, Mr. Cohen-Chang?"

"Mike you have to know that this is just a prediction, and nothing is set in stone and-"

"Please… just tell me." Mike begged.

"Well…" her dad took a nervous breath. "Her leg was really banged around in the crash… they aren't sure how much mobility she can gain back." Mike listened to him intently, and sat down in the chair next to him, shocked. "She'll be able to walk, but for a long time she's going to need some sort of aid like a walker or a cane… and they said that dancing might be an issue for her for the rest of her life."

Mike shook his head furiously. "No... she'll get better… she's going to be okay…"

Mr. Cohen-Chang sat next to the shaking boy. "I know you're trying to be optimistic but… the truth is, she might not be completely okay. This is going to be a long healing process."

Mike buried his face in his hands, shaking. "This is all my fault."

"No, no Mike it wasn't your fault at all. The driver-"

"She's never going to forgive me. I.. I'm sorry, Mr. Cohen-Chang. I need to go." Before the older man could respond, Mike had bolted out the door, running as far away from that damned room as he could get.

But no matter how far he got, his guilt caught up with him. **He **was the one driving. **He **was the one who suggested to take his car. **He **was the one who waited a bit too long when the light turned green to give her a kiss. Why didn't he just say he loved her instead of joking around with her? He questioned everything he did and as he ran away from the firl he loved, he couldn't help but feel like a coward. He knew that Tina was probably scared. Could she be scared while unconscious? He didn't know. But what he does know is that no matter what, when Tina wakes up, **if **she wakes up, he needs to be there for her. But yet here he is, running away.

When he couldn't take his thoughts much longer, he found a quiet corner far away from the ICU, from the girl he loved, from the friends he cherished. Sitting down on the floor, he finally allowed himself to break down, sobbing.

Because maybe that's what he needed. To let go and finally realize, everything was not okay.

_a/n That's the end of chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. _

_Let me know what you think by reviewing! :)_

_xo_

_Carolala_


	5. Chapter 4

_I know, I know, I am terrible. Sorry it took forever, just a lot going on._

_But now that school is basically over, I'll be updating much more frequently._

_So, without further ado (is that spelled wrong? Idek),_

_**You and I Collide Chapter 4**_

"_I just.. I don't fucking get it." Mike complained as he began swinging at the punching bag hanging in the gym. "All she does is complain about how terrible he treats her. And how she tries so hard to earn his affection. She's… she's __**her**__, she shouldn't have to earn her boyfriends affection!"_

_Matt sighed. "Tina?" Mike replied with an aggravated grunt and a swing at the punching bag. "Mike. Call me crazy, but I think you may have a crush on her.."_

"_No, its just… she's so amazing and perfect and stunning, and Artie treats her like crap." The lanky dancer shook his head in thought. " Did I tell you what she told me? About how she told him the truth about her stuttering and then—"_

"_He walked… well, wheeled, away from her because he was ticked. Yes, I know. You told me. Numerous times." Matt sighed. "You know there isn't anything you can do right?"_

_Mike nodded in agreement, taking another swing at the punching bag. "I know. I just… I wish everyone knew how amazing she is. She deserves so much better."_

"_Like you?" _

_The Asian boy paused before angrily swatting at the punching bag once again. "Fuck it. I love her, okay? And I would treat her so much better than Artie does. His voice gradually got louder as he ranted his frustrations. "I would tell her how beautiful she is every god damn day, and hold her when she needs me, and kiss her senselessly on every single possible occasion because she is just worth it and he doesn't fucking realize that."_

_Matt simply watched his best friend release all his anger and frustration about his admiration for Tina. "Oooookay, how about you step away from the punching bag, and we go get some food?"_

_Mike nodded. "Fine." He paused and turned to look at his friend. "Are you going to make me talk out my feelings towards Tina?"_

"_That's the plan." _

Michael Chang was known to be a rational person. He realized that bullying was wrong, so he never joined in on his fellow jocks harassing his peers. He was aware that he was a role model for the Asian community, so he never really acted out of line. He was intelligent, and kind, something that was a commodity for jocks in McKinley. But the one thing that people were most aware of about Michael Chang in his junior year of high school, was that Mike Chang was in love.

One thing that people _weren't _aware of, however, was just how emotional he can get.

Which explains why Mike, who was known to be a happy, go lucky fellow, was crying hysterically in a corner of the Lima Hospital's ICU.

He couldn't shake the feeling that all of this- the accident, his broken arm, Tina's injury, her coma- was his fault, and solely his fault. He realizes that he was following all laws, and the driver who ran the red light was the one who broke the laws, but he promised to protect her, and be there for her, and love her. Yet here he was, crying in a corner like some broken coward. Thinking of how he was letting her down only broke his heart more, prompting more tears to fall from his eyes.

Unbeknownst to Mike, Matt had been roaming the halls of the hospital, looking for his best friend. He soon spotted his shaking form, and slowly walked over to him.

"Mike…?" he hesitated, unsure of the reaction he would receive.

The dancer lifted his head and spotted the taller boy, before dissolving into more tears. "She's.. she's really hurt, man.. and… and I can't… I just…" he attempted to stutter.

Matt crouched down and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around his sobbing best friend. "It'll be okay, Mike. It'll be okay.."

"No. It won't. I.. I love her, Matt."

"I know you do, Mike." He replied.

"So… so much."

Matt has no idea how long the pair sat there, Mike crying and Matt trying his best to comfort him. Matt even shed a few tears himself, silently reminiscing of all the dance sessions that Tina and he would share in Mike's basement when he crashed on the couples movie nights. But he's snapped out of his musings when Mike suddenly sits up.

"I need to go in there and be there for her."

Matt nodded. "If you think you are okay to go and see her, I agree completely."

Mike started to respond, but a commotion from the hallway brought up both their attentions. They turned their head as Mr. Cohen-Chang rushed towards them.

"Boys, she's awake."

**Cliffhangers are my specialty.**

**Review! :) **

**Xo Carolala**


	6. Chapter 5

_Blah._

_Sorry. Again. Hugeeee family drama, hence not updating. _

_But anyways._

_**You and I Collide Chapter 5**_

"Boys, she's awake."

Mike's head shot up as he heard those three words, those three _beautiful_ words, telling him that the girl he loved was awake. He quickly began to start asking questions. "Is she okay? Is she talking? Can she move? Is she asking for me? Does she hate me? Can I see her? Is she—"

"Mike!" Matt interrupted. "You need to take a few deep breaths. Calm down, focus on the fact that she's awake." Mike nodded slowly, following his best friends direction to breathe slowly, focusing solely on the fact that Tina was awake.

Mr. Cohen- Chang paused before addressing Mike quietly. "She's awake. The doctors have her on some heavy pain meds, so she's a bit out of it, but she's awake. She can't talk much, seeing as she's just woken up from a coma, but she's nodding and understanding and she's _okay_." Mike could hear the tears threatening to fall from the older mans eyes, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"She's okay." Mike muttered, shaking his head. "She's okay…" Matt nodded, rubbing his best friends back soothingly.

"I told you things would be okay, man. Why'd you ever doubt me." Mike let out a small chuckle that mixed with a sob, and shrugged.

"You can see her now, Mike. If you'd like that is…"

Mike nodded quickly. "I really want to, Mr. Cohen-Chang… am I allowed to?"

The older man let out a soft chuckle. "I told them you're family, so yes."

Mike was taken aback, unsure of what to say to his girlfriend's father. He was always under the impression that Mr. Cohen-Chang was actually a fan of him, considering Mike never really gave him anything to dislike. But the fact that he is lying to the hospital staff in order to give Mike some time with Tina? That sort of blew his mind, that this man trusted and respected Mike enough to let Mike see his girlfriend as soon as she woke up. He was overwhelmed with the urge to hug this man, but he settled for a firm handshake and a mumbled thank you to both Matt and Mr. Chang before heading towards Tina's room, brow furrowed in concentration as he thought of what he wanted to say to Tina as soon as he saw her.

* * *

_Mike Chang was never a man with words, but once he realized that he was in love __with Tina, he really wished he is._

_Tina was always so open with her feelings, and he really just wanted to be the same way towards her, he figured he owed her as much. But, at the same time, he didn't want to go overboard and plan an extravagant date when he knows Tina would prefer him to just be out in the open with it._

_So, when he first says I love you, it's sort of a surprise to both him and her._

_They had just finished practicing their latest Glee assignment, some weird Journey/Singing in the Rain mash up, and Mike had been trying to distract Tina from studying for her French test the following day by peppering light kisses across her neck. _

_Giggling, Tina tried to pull away. "Miiiike! I need to study."_

"_Shhh." The lanky Asian urged. "You're just so beautiful, I can't stay away."_

_Blushing deeply, the petite girl shrugged him away. "Stop that."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Calling me beautiful."_

_Mike paused and pulled away slowly. "What? Why?"_

_Tina sighed and looked down. "Because. I'm not."_

"_Tee…" Mike started, reaching out for her hand. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."_

_Shyly, the suddenly quiet girl shook her head._

"_Yes you are. And.. and I love you, Tina."_

_She blinked. "You.. you love me?"_

_Mike hesitated before nodding. "Yes, Tina. I do. I love you __**so**__ much….. you're stunning and intelligent and perfect and flawless and you're everything I've ever wanted and so much more and—"_

_He wasn't able to finish, however, since his girlfriend chose that moment to pounce on him and kiss him deeply. As she pulled away, she giggled a bit before replying softly. "I love you too, Mike Chang."_

* * *

Mike stood at the doorway of Tina's room, unsure of whether he had the courage to walk inside and see her. He wanted to see her; he wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything will be alright. But he still hadn't completely forgiven himself for putting her in this situation. He probably never would. But he also knew that Tina would want him to just suck it up and come in and talk to her.

So he opened the door.

Slowly entering the room, he cleared his throat to make his presence known. Tina, who had been listening to her mother talk on the phone, grinned as soon as she saw Mike, and that was all Mike needed to see before he rushed over to her and took her hand, squeezing it tightly and trying to avoid the urge to cry.

"Hi, baby girl." He whispered softly, ignoring the tears already starting to form in his eyes. He chuckled a bit as Tina tried to talk. "Shhh, don't force yourself to talk sweetie. I'm just.. I'm so glad you're okay." He started, stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes were a bit glazed over and she couldn't seem to focus, something he figured was because of the meds.

He also noticed her eyebrows furrow in concentration, a tendency of hers he found ridiculously adorable, before she croaked out the best pair of words he had heard in a while. "H-Hi, Mike."

Leaning down to kiss the top of her head, Mike smiled and squeezed her hand. "Hi, beautiful." At the feel of his lips on her, Tina's eyes fluttered closed, and she hummed appreciatively.

"Missed. You." She whispered, her eyelids already drooping from exhaustion.

"I missed you too, Tee. More than you even know." Mike replied as he sat down in the chair next to her bed, still holding her hand. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tina… I don't know what I would've done without you."

Tina giggled quietly before closing her eyes. "Sleepy."

Mrs. Cohen- Chang, who had been watching the teen's heartbreakingly beautiful reunion from her perch on the chair across the room, cut in. "The meds they gave her make her extremely tired, Mike. I promise she isn't sick of you or anything."

Mike smiled. "Go to sleep, Tee. I'll be here when you wake up."

Tina slowly opened one eye. "Promise?"

Mike nodded. "I promise. Goodnight, beautiful. I love you."

"Love. You….. Too." The sleepy Asian girl replied, before instantly dosing off, her hand still in Mike's.

"I'll always be here…"

**Review. Eat dimsum. Love Tike, ya hear!**

**:) **

**Xo Carolala**

**P.s also this is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own (and they're probably are a lot because its 2 AM) I don't own Glee, all that jazz.**


End file.
